


Give me a Shooting Star

by orphan_account



Category: The Covenant
Genre: M/M, slow/prolonged sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-03
Updated: 2010-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Pogue finds Tyler all alone in the hot tub after the party…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me a Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: mickey_sixx Don’t ever want this to end…  
> Summary: PWP. Pogue finds Tyler all alone in the hot tub after the party…  
> Author’s Note: Short and sweet. No beta, so all mistakes are mine.

**Title:** Give me a Shooting Star  
 **Author:** [](http://echoing-dream.livejournal.com/profile)[**echoing_dream**](http://echoing-dream.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** The Covenant  
 **Pairing:** Pogue/Tyler  
 **Word Count:** 1,604  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Kinks:** Slow/Prolonged Sex  
 **Warning(s):** None  
 **Prompt:** [](http://mickey-sixx.livejournal.com/profile)[**mickey_sixx**](http://mickey-sixx.livejournal.com/) _Don’t ever want this to end…_  
 **Summary:** PWP. Pogue finds Tyler all alone in the hot tub after the party…  
 **Author’s Note:** Short and sweet. No beta, so all mistakes are mine.

 

“There you are Baby Boy.” Pogue dropped into the hot tub beside Tyler, making warm water spill uncomfortably into his ears for a second. Tyler sat up straighter, shifting to make room on the bench for Pogue to sit beside him.

“Didn’t think there was anyone else still awake,” he muttered, waiting for Pogue to settle, the older boy sprawling out beside him. Tyler leaned his head back again, focussing on the handful of stars he could see if he stared hard enough for long enough. The main outside lights had been switched off a few hours before; leaving only the blue spotlights on the pool and the fairy lights that Anna had wound into the trees in her back yard to light the night. It was peaceful, and Tyler let the warm water wash over him, the alcohol still in his system steadily fading out to a light buzz just under his skin.

“Caleb just drove Reid back.” Pogue reached out and ran a hand through Tyler’s hair, turning his face and studying him for a moment before leaning in close. “You are so wasted, baby.”

“’m not,” he protested, though without much heat, nudging against Pogue’s hand a little as the older boy continued to pet his hair. He’d stopped drinking a while ago, relaxed enough to rest in the hot water and talk to whoever had joined him without his usual flutter of self-conscious nerves. Pogue smiled, the one that was soft and indulgent and that Tyler liked to imagine was reserved just for him. “’m just… happy.”

“Good,” Pogue purred, sliding his hand down to rest against the back of Tyler’s neck and tugging him in, kissing him slow and deep. Tyler sank into it, letting his body go weightless in the water as Pogue tugged him closer, tongue sliding slick into his mouth and stroking along his teeth. Pogue sucked lightly on his tongue, hands wandering down to Tyler’s shoulders, strong fingers stroking over muscles already relaxed by the water.

He pouted as Pogue pulled away, sliding off the seat to straddle Pogue’s thighs instead, pleased to feel an answering hardness in Pogue’s swim shorts.

“Don’t pout, baby.” Pogue ran a thumb over Tyler’s lower lip, lingering on the corner of his mouth before pressing the tiniest of kisses there. Ordinarily, Tyler would have called him out for treating him like a girl, argued that being the youngest didn’t make him the baby; but he never got Pogue like this: half-drunk and so peaceful, attention focussed solely on Tyler. He was determined to keep him that way for as long as possible.

Tyler kissed back slowly, loosing himself in it, elbows resting lightly on the edge of the tub as his fingers smoothed out the tangles in Pogue’s hair. The strength of the waves ebbed and flowed, setting up a gentle rhythm, their hips rocking together without any urgency. Arousal pooled low in Tyler’s belly, starting to thrum under his skin. He rocked into Pogue with more force, feeling Pogue’s hands begin to stray from his shoulders, chasing the line of the water just under his shoulder blades before dipping lower.

Knowing fingertips traced all the way down Tyler’s spine, making him shudder at the delicious, tickling sensation as they passed over the sensitive bundle of nerves in the small of his back. He pulled away from Pogue’s mouth, pressing backwards as Pogue’s hand strayed back up again, knowing fingers tracing circles and swirls over sensitive skin.

He whimpered when Pogue’s nails scratched lightly, resting his forehead against Pogue’s and grinding his hips more insistently into Pogue’s. Leaning back a little, Tyler ran his own hands down Pogue’s chest, pausing to thumb over a tight nipple, slightest flash of his nail over taught flesh making the older boy gasp. Pogue bit down on his lower lip, hands dropping to hold Tyler’s hips as Tyler scooted back a little in his lap, curling his fingers over the waistband of Pogue’s swim shorts.

“God, Tyler.” Pogue’s fingers kneaded the back of Tyler’s hips as he gently tugged Pogue’s cock free, stroking up the length of it and rubbing his thumb over the head. A soft sigh escaped Pogue’s mouth as he slouched back against the wall of the tub, eyes fluttering closed as Tyler ran his thumb over the slit again. He felt the flex in the strong muscles of Pogue’s thighs as he hit on the right angle and pressure.

“Easy baby.” One of Pogue’s hands settled over his own, slowing the rhythm, his hips rocking steadily in counterpoint to Tyler’s careful strokes. Tyler leaned in, licking his way back into Pogue’s mouth, whimpering as the older boy released his wrist and slid his hand over the curve of Tyler’s ass. “Let me fuck you?” he whispered into Tyler’s mouth.

Tyler Used to rid them both of their swimming trunks, kissing the amused smile off Pogue’s lips as he settled back on Pogue’s thighs, keeping his fist loose and steady on the older boy’s cock. He hummed contentedly as Pogue’s fingers skimmed over his ass again, sliding one deft fingertip just behind Tyler’s balls to stroke over sensitive skin. The waves became more vicious again, stirring the water into a froth that whirled over Tyler’s sensitive flesh like a caress, making him moan out load when Pogue’s other hand brushed deliberately over the head of his cock.

“Shh,” Pogue warned with a grin, leaning in and biting gently at Tyler’s lips, circling the pad of one finger over Tyler’s tight hole. It pushed in slowly, and Tyler breathed through the initial burn, closing his eyes to focus on how good Pogue’s finger felt inside him, stretching him open. He leant forwards, bracing himself with one hand on Pogue’s shoulder and peppering soft kisses across the older boy’s shoulders. Pogue fucked him gently with one finger, unhurried, stroking his pad over Tyler’s prostrate on random strokes and sending jolts of electricity up his spine.

The second finger slipped in easily, and Tyler rocked in time to the steady rhythm, letting his head fall backwards as he rode Pogue’s fingers, letting his need swirl around him, in no hurry to get anywhere. Pogue seemed to share his mood, petting randomly over Tyler’s thighs and down his back, squeezing the base of his cock every so often to prevent his need from becoming too great.

“Another?” he asked, leaning in to kiss Tyler’s mouth, tongue smooth and slick as Tyler opened to him. He hummed in response, shifting on Pogue’s lap and relaxing to allow the third finger to push slowly inside him. He felt comfortably full, the stretch just this side of painful, Pogue’s fingers brushing lightly over his prostate on every stroke. He rocked slowly on Pogue’s lap, returning to thumbing the head of Pogue’s cock, Using to slick him up slowly and revelling in the knowledge of how that cock would feel inside him.

“I’m ready,” Tyler murmured, struggling to find purchase for his knees on the slippery seat of the hot tub. Pogue’s hands caught hold of his hips, lifting him slightly. He closed his eyes as Tyler sank down slowly, taking a few moment to adjust to Pogue’s girth. The stretch was delicious, and Tyler shifted his hips from side to side a bit, pulling a deep groan from the older boy. Tyler hummed to himself as he started to move slowly, Pogue’s strong hands on his hips guiding the rhythm, pushing deeper and deeper into Tyler each time.

The waves whirled around them, bubbles brushing teasingly over Tyler’s sensitive cock. He let his head fall forwards onto Pogue’s shoulder, going with the movement of the water and Pogue’s steady thrusts.

“Too much?” Pogue murmured, nuzzling at Tyler’s neck, slowing off just a little.

“Don’t want it to stop,” Tyler whispered, mostly into the skin of Pogue’s shoulder. “Never get you like this. “ He sighed, pressing a gentle kiss into Pogue’s shoulder. “Love you like this.”

Pogue freed one hand to raise Tyler’s chin, green eyes staring deep into his own. Tyler drew in a deep breath, unable to keep from staring as Pogue stroked over his jaw, keeping eye contact as he fucked him slow and deep. Need buzzed heady through Tyler’s body until he was almost drunk with it, every slide of Pogue’s cock inside him catching his prostate and setting off a new round of sparks up his spine. Pogue’s eyes were dark with reflected need, biting down into his lower lip as his free hand found Tyler’s cock, thumbing lightly over the head again and again.

“C’mon baby,” he coaxed softly, “need you to come for me so I can take you home and do it all over again.”

The promise was all that it took for Tyler to fall over the edge, head falling back to Pogue’s shoulder as he came hard, body shaking all over, buffeted by the strong waves of hot water. Pogue’s hands soothed down his back and across his hips as he fucked upwards in quick jerks, following Tyler over with a soft groan, burying his face in Tyler’s neck as he shuddered apart.

Tyler turned his head slowly, catching Pogue’s mouth in a gentle kiss and pressing even closer to the older boy. Satisfaction hummed deep in his bones and he lazed in the afterglow for a while, sliding his hands back into Pogue’s hair.

“Do I still get to take you home?” Pogue whispered, arms wrapped tight around him, holding Tyler close and safe. Tyler just hummed happily, not quite ready to move just yet.

FIN


End file.
